A Walk in the Park
by LuzAllende
Summary: Podría ser posible para Aizen y Orihime tener un futuro feliz y una familia juntos en el mundo de los vivos? Dulce y esponjoso AiHime, OOC. Podría ser la continuación de mi historia Nocturne. Oneshot. Leer sólo si te gustan los finales felices. Traducción del fic de Sariniste.
**Nota de Traductora:** He decidido hacer ésta traducción de la historia **A Walk in the Park** escrito originalmente en inglés por la autora **Sariniste**. Más abajo les dejaré el link por si quieren pasar a leerlo.

Ésta historia no ha sido traducida a ningún otro idioma, así que, yo seré la primera en llevarlo a la lengua hispana para que más personas puedan disfrutarlo al igual que yo. Ésta es mi primera traducción así que cualquier observación o corrección que quieran hacer pueden dejarla en un review o también pueden enviarme un PM. De igual forma haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la traducción sea lo más precisa posible y que pueda transmitir lo que la autora original quiso mostrar.

También me ayudaría mucho que si hay algún error o si alguien conoce una palabra más exacta que la que yo escribo me lo haga saber y yo lo corregiré lo más rápido posible ;) de los errores aprendemos todos.

Ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío aquí es ésta traducción, que por favor pido que no sea usada sin mi permiso.

/s/7141441/1/A-Walk-in-the-Park

 **Nota de la Autora:** Un posible futuro alegre para Aizen y Orihime si ella lo cura después de su encarcelamiento. Podría ser un seguimiento a mi historia _Nocturne._ Dulce y esponjoso AiHime inspirado por fanart de GonGin en dA:

GonGin. deviantart art/ Happy-Family-211731504 (quitar los espacios para seguir el enlace).

 **Advertencia:** Esponjoso, dulce y ligero. OOC. He estado deprimida últimamente, así que necesitaba animarme con esto.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Bleach.

(Originalmente publicado 7/3/2011)

XxXxXxX

"¿por favor, me compras un helado, Papi? por favooooor?" la pequeña niña sacudió su despeinado cabello marrón fuera de sus ojos y miró hacia arriba a su padre. Ella ensanchó sus grandes y profundos ojos marrones suplicantemente mientras lo miraba.

Su padre la miró tolerantemente, fuera de juego, a los profundos ojos marrón oscuro. "Muy bien" estuvo de acuerdo y se volvió hacia el puesto de helados, donde ya se había formado una fila.

"Levántame, Papi!" exigió la niña imperiosamente al llevar sus pequeñas manos por sus pantalones negros, tirando de la tela, y él con otra sonrisa, la levantó en sus brazos, haciendo que ella gritara con encanto.

Orihime, empujando al bebé en su cochecito, sonrió con cariño a su esposo mientras él lanzaba a su hija al aire y la volvía a atrapar. Acarició su rostro con el de él, frotando su nariz contra la de ella. "¡Papi!" chilló la niña de nuevo "Tu pelo me está haciendo cosquillas!" Orihime rió mientras que el terco rizo que colgaba en su cara rozaba la cara de la niña y ella se removía en vano mientras él se reía entre dientes.

Era el primer día cálido del verano en Ciudad Karakura, y Orihime finalmente había logrado hablar con su esposo para tomar un día de descanso del trabajo y llevar a los niños al parque. Sacudió hacia atrás su cabello castaño rojizo recién cortado, disfrutando de la sensación de aireado en su cuello. Se había cortado el cabello justo a tiempo para el cambio de clima.

Era un hermoso día, pensó, mirando a los caminos de grava abarrotados de gente riendo disfrutando del sol. Los árboles habían hojeado y lechos de flores rosa y blanco floreciendo extravagantemente detrás de unas rejas de hierro recién pulido. Mirando una vez más a su esposo mientras él esperaba pacientemente en la fila del puesto de helados, maravillada de que de que todo hubiera llegado a ésto, después de todo el drama y terror de la guerra, después del encarcelamiento del hombre que había empezado todo, después de todo, su conspiración intrigante para estar en la cima del mundo y convertirse en un Dios.

Todavía recordaba aquella fatídica noche cuando Aizen había aparecido en su puerta, había escapado de prisión, débil y sangrando, aún así sorprendentemente apuesto incluso desprovisto de su abrumador rieatsu, pidiéndole que lo cure... y que restaure sus poderes.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, temiendo que si lo sanaba eso sólo llevaría a más derramamiento de sangre. Pero al final,su compasión esencial se hizo cargo y había invitado al herido y a su compañero a entrar en su apartamento.

Ella había curado sus heridas y lo había escondido durante semanas mientras trabajaba para borrar los hechizos pesados y limitadores que estaban estrangulando su rieatsu llevándolo casi a la muerte. había sido un largo y laborioso trabajo; probablemente el trabajo de curación más difícil que había hecho.

Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido un poco de miedo con lo que estaba haciendo... de lo que haría Aizen una vez sus poderes estuvieran restaurados... pero ella había continuado a pesar de todo. Todo había comenzado como compasión... pero se había convertido en otra cosa, cuando se dio cuenta se había enamorado del shinigami traidor, a pesar de todos sus crímenes pasados.

Ella siempre lo había encontrado atractivo, por supuesto, pero el haberlo cuidado y haber estado tan cerca físicamente de él todos los días la había hecho incapaz de resistirse. Él era rebelde y encantador, un conversador fascinante con una raya de soledad esencial. Siempre había sido apartado de alguna manera, siempre había estado solo. Se encontró queriendo consolarlo y aliviar esa soledad sin importar las consecuencias.

Habían dormido juntos, aunque ella estaba segura de que él solo pretendía utilizarla, que la dejaría tan pronto como hubiera conseguido lo que quería. Sin embargo, le había dado la bienvenida en sus brazos y su cama, le había dado el placer y la compañía que él estaba dispuesto a tomar. Y ella había caído en el amor con él, incluso creyendo que él nunca le correspondería, y había escogido libremente disfrutar su tiempo juntos mientras durara.

Nadie había estado más sorprendido que ella cuando se había convertido en algo más que diversión sexual para él... a menos que hubiera sido el propio Aizen. Sus sentimientos empezaron a regresar, por primera vez había sido apartado de sus objetivos de poder y venganza.

Mucho más tarde, él había especulado a Orihime que su curación había sido más profunda de lo que habían sospechado, que su poder había curado su alma dañada también. Él había sido abusado y maltratado cuando era un niño, y como resultado había crecido sin preocuparse de la vida humana. De alguna manera, el poder de Orihime mientras que llegaba a sus centros espirituales para curarlos, también había llegado a su corazón.

Con su amor floreciendo por Orihime, él había encontrado sus viejas ambiciones y deseos de venganza vacías y sin sentido. Una noche él se había volteado hacia ella y reveló el Hogyoku, todavía incrustado en su pecho, pero ocultado todo este tiempo de sus sentidos por sus ilusiones. Le había dicho que era una piedra llena de maldad y odio antiguo... y que a pesar de que le dio un gran poder, quería que ella usara su poder para deshacerlo. Le habló, dijo, le susurró en la noche para matarla, para reanudar sus planes, para sembrar el caos y el derramamiento de sangre en el mundo.

Ya no quería ser parte de eso.

Ella había colocado sus manos sobre su pecho, vio aparecer su escudo dorado. Había sido difícil... difícil de deshacer, la tarea más difícil que había llevado a cabo con sus poderes.

Cuando terminó, él se desplomó en frente de ella. Asustada, le había levantado en sus brazos, diciendo su nombre. Él abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones y le sonrió, dijo que era libre.

Sus poderes se vieron disminuidos en gran medida, ella no había podido restaurarlos por completo. Pero él dijo que ya no importaba.

Él decidió quedarse en el mundo humano, residiendo en un Gigai, debido a que la Sociedad de Almas todavía lo declaraba como criminal buscado. Se habían casado y él había tomado un trabajo en una empresa humana.

Cinco años más tarde, era propietario de la empresa y había negociado un perdón con la Sociedad de Almas.

Orihime sonrió con tristeza. Dondequiera que fuera Aizen, parecía ser que estaba en su naturaleza luchar por ser superior. Ya estaba en camino a ser dueño de la mitad de Ciudad Karakura, al parecer, tan hábil en los negocios humanos como cuando tenía su zanpakutou.

A lo largo del camino, habían tenido dos hijos. Emiko, la mayor, tenía cuatro años. Ella tenía la coloración de su padre, su forma imperiosa y su lengua de plata. Ya estaba envolviendo a todos en su guardería alrededor de su dedo meñique. Tobio, el más joven, todavía era un bebé a los ojos de su madre con año y medio de edad. Tenía el cabello rojo y la compasión de Orihime.

Viendo a Aizen con Emiko ahora, mientras se inclinaba en su lugar para escuchar la orden de paleta, se maravilló al ver lo amable que era con la niña, lo paciente que era. Esa voz resonante que hablaba tan resuelatmente al hacer cientos de millones de dólares en ofertas en las salas de juntas de la Ciudad Karakura era suave y cálida igual que cuando negoció con su hija a través de una transacción de paletas.

El heladero dijo algo y Aizen le respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al hombre. Él le entregó a Emiko una paleta naranja brillante y los ojos de la niña se tornaron más grandes y redondos. Aizen la cargó con su gracia casual, y ambos volvieron con Orihime, mientras que Emiko agitaba frenéticamente su paleta.

"¡Oh!" lloró Orihime cuando se acercaron "Emiko, tienes que tener más cuidado!" regañó. La niña, al agitar con entusiasmo su paleta, había untado con hielo naranja brillante la camisa blanca de su padre. Orihime tomó una servilleta intentó limpiar ineficazmente la mancha.

Aizen simplemente miró su camisa y sonrió "No te preocupes; hay mucho más de donde vino eso... pero sólo una tarde con mi hija"

"Oh," Orihime se molestó "La mimas, Sousuke. Ella necesita aprender"

Él levantó sus cejas "Además, no puedes simplemente rechazar la mancha?"

"Bueno... sí," admitió. "Pero eso sólo es el principio" argumentó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿El principio?" preguntó suavemente "para una niña de cuatro años?" Emiko se meneó en sus brazos mientras se acercaban a un parque de juegos. Él la bajó y ella inmediatamente salió corriendo, subiendo con una sola mano a la sima de la estructura, agitando la paleta mientras subía a lo más alto y se sentaba en la cúspide con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Ven?" llamó a sus padres, se ruborizó por su logro "Estoy sentada en el trono en la cima del mundo"

Aizen la miró complacientemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "En realidad así es, querida" la llamó mientras Orihime se acercaba a él empujando la silla de paseo "Y así el mundo es como debe ser" murmuró él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Orihime por detrás hundiendo su cara en su cabello calentado por el sol.

XxXxXxX

 **N/A:** Originalmente ésto estaba destinado a ser un one-shot, pero al releerlo, creo que lee como el esbozo de una historia más larga. ¿A alguien le interesaría que amplíe ésto para mostrar el proceso donde Orihime cura a Aizen, el desarrollo de su historia pasada y su cambio lento bajo las manos de Orihime?


End file.
